


Lena's Furry Scare

by yellowincarnate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Art, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Powered Lena, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowincarnate/pseuds/yellowincarnate
Summary: Lena notices some odd symptoms in the days and weeks following being bitten by a dog.





	Lena's Furry Scare

Lena would say with certainty that her life was wonderful, if not a bit odd since she started dating Kara. Well, perhaps not exactly that day, since it took a little time until she noticed things had changed. So if she had just attributed her sudden surge of energy and no longer needing nearly as much sleep to actually finding someone who keeps up with her sex drive. Her beautiful girlfriend, Kara certainly was incredible once they decided to take that step. And well, if Lena had found that she truly enjoyed Kara riding her face for hours until they both were thoroughly exhausted, all the better she supposed.

But the newfound energy and suddenly seeming to need to sleep only 3 or 4 hours a night was not exactly something that she found she could explain once the other symptoms starting showing up.

Her hearing and eyesight were the next to change. It started out one quiet day in her office wondering if she was going crazy - she could hear a gentle hum through the walls. The quiet pad and clacking of people walking around. And ever so faintly she could occasionally hear Jess outside picking up a phone call.

It got worse of course, Lena had always enjoyed having a soundproofed office to collect her thoughts in. Now her she was, listening to unintelligible murmurs of people talking to Jess all day long. How was she supposed to get any work done if you was constantly listening to the ding of the elevator arriving, the hum of Jess’s fax machine, and very conversation that occurred outside her doors. And her day-long headaches never seemed to get better. Of course the following day when she wears her glasses instead of her contacts and her headaches aren’t any better, she took off her glasses and was shocked to find everything seemed to be in focus. Clearer than she could ever remember. _This is very very strange,_ thought Lena. _First my hearing gets better and now my eyesight? I wonder if there’s a common cause of the two…_

\---

Lena sighed. Her meetings with board members were getting more and more tedious now. She could hear what they were mumbling about for three days now and, well it wasn’t exactly confidence inspiring to hear them discussing her figure when the should be on the topic of L-Corp’s latest figures.

At least she had planned to have lunch with Kara, so that should be relaxing at least. And hopefully her 2 o’clock appointment would be a little late or just cancel, bloody idiot that the man was.

When she saw Kara walk in just a hair late with the usual 3 or 4 people’s worth of meals, she smiled. And then she paused when the fragrance of Chinese wafted across the room. With a very familiar undertone - Kara’s undertone. Lena paused and smirked. If she could smell Kara’s arousal from across the room, perhaps they should have a bit of fun along with lunch. Maybe, just maybe Kara was hoping for a little bit more as well. Lena crossed the room and met Kara near the coat rack.

“Hello gorgeous,” Lena purred. “you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you today.”

“Lena!” Kara blushed slightly. “Has it been that ba-” Lena cut Kara off with a kiss. “OH. Umm, wow. I - Uh..” Lena started kissing her way down Kara’s cheek and neck. Lena breathed deeply, almost drowning in the pleasure of Kara’s scent.

“Mmm, I think i’ve worked up a bit of an appetite. Think we can delay lunch just a smidge?”

Kara whimpered and nodded.

“Good,” Lena whispered as she pushed her girlfriend up against the wall, kissing her once again on the lips. “Just make sure you’re quiet; we don’t want to scar Jess any more than we already have.” Lena’s hands snaked under Kara’s shirt, leaving an almost painful trail upward as she slipped under Kara’s bra. Mouths still locked together in a sensuous duet, Kara moved to push away from the wall.

Lena broke their kiss, “Oh we’re not going to ruin the couch again today -besides, I love the way you look pressed up against the wall.” She added a raised eyebrow and Kara gave up.

They kissed for a few minutes, hands roaming under shirts and bras and threading through each other's hair. Kara’s skin felt like fire to Lena’s fingertips and the scent of her arousal overpowered everything else. Lena’s hand danced along the waistband of Kara’s panties questioningly. She moaned and nodded before recapturing Lena’s lips.

Lena’s hand dove deeper into Kara’s clothes, fingers ghosting across skin until they found their prize. A short while later Kara had finished shuddering against Lena, both of them breathing hard, languidly kissing. Lena had to admit, even this much was wonderful stress relief - and Kara had barely touched her. She drew her hands back out from under clothes - Bringing her hands to her mouth, she sucked the remaining moisture off of her fingers. God, if she had thought Kara’s scent was wonderful today- her taste was absolutely divine.

“Well that was a wonderful pick-me-up” Lena said with a smirk. “Now we really should eat some food on our lunch break. We do need our energy if you're going to pay me back for that later. As delicious as you are dear, I’m not sure exactly how long I’d be able to survive on just that.”

Kara nodded, pouting slightly. “I really really want to make you feel that good too. Are you sure we don’t have enough time?”

Lena chuckled. “Well I guess that you’ll just have to come over to a late dinner and sleepover tonight if you want give into what you desire.” She stepped back and fixed her hair slightly. “What did you bring us for lunch today? Our usuals from the place over on Madison Avenue I hope?”

\----

It had been nine days since she had discovered that her sense of smell was phenomenally better than before. She was getting a bit worried though. She could smell everything more distinctly, but that had lead to her finding out that maybe she liked the way that food tasted a little bit better too. Which lead to her eating more frequently. And larger portions. And maybe she wasn’t trying quite as hard to convince Kara to try vegetarian restaurants. All in all, she was absolutely positive that she had put on at least a few pounds. And maybe she was enjoying this newfound enjoyment of food enough that she was constantly ignoring the thoughts that intruded, whispering that she was going to get fat.

“Good morning Miss Luthor.” Jess interrupted Lena’s downward spiraling thoughts with the usual morning coffee. “Your schedule is actually reasonably empty today. You’ve got a 8:30 with the head of Bio, a conference call with Metropolis at 10, and a meeting with the Board at 11:15.”

Lena sighed. A busy day would keep her mind from thinking hopefully. “Make some time this afternoon with my personal trainer please. It’s been a stressful couple of days.”

“You’re completely free after 2. If you wanted to head home early after working out you’d be all set until… Monday at 6:30.” Jess said, swiping through her tablet’s calendar. “Are you sure that you’re not getting enough of a workout with Miss Danvers?” Jess smirked and left Lena to the small stack of reports for the day.

\----

Lena maybe was panicking a little bit. It had been awhile since she had worked out, a few weeks or so, but she would have remembered if her abs had looked like this. She flexed and was shocked by the definition on her arms and stomach. What on earth was going on? She sighed and finished getting changed into workout clothes. Hopefully no one would notice and she could just quietly spend the evening in the labs figuring out what the hell was going on with her.

Her trainer had noticed immediately and wanted to see what she could lift. She wasn’t fond of lifting, but at least it wasn’t the wind sprints she used to do in boarding school. 

Of course after an hour and a half of lifting increasingly heavier loads her trainer was suitably impressed. And she didn’t even feel like she had gotten to the limits of what she could lift. There was something very odd afoot, and if it took her a week in the lab, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

\---

There was only two options, as Lena understood the symptoms. Either she had gone completely mad, following in Lex’s footsteps, or she had managed to contract Lycanthropy. And if she was being completely honest with herself, both of those options completely terrified her. If she had gone mad (or was still in the process of going mad), at least she could just check herself into an institution still. However, if she had contracted the rare disease (she did get bitten by that dog a few weeks ago, now that she thought about it), what were her options? She might be able commit suicide, but if Lex’s research hadnd’t noted any success with permanently maiming or killing any of the three werewolves he had captured and studied for several years. Of course, Lex’s notes on the werewolves immediately dried up once he had discovered Superman, so perhaps Lex couldn’t save her from a future of transforming every month and going on a murderous rampage.

Lena sighed. Given her options, she’d rather go mad then suffer a lifetime of maiming and eating humans once a month. _Prepare for the worst, I guess_. she thought.. _I guess that I can use my panic room in L-Corp to see if I do transform. The next full moon is only tomorrow night._ She would have to stage some sort of panic or drill to get all the night shift people out of the building.

\---

As it turned out, Lena wound up not having to stage a panic, as the following day started with an assassination attempt. The hitman caused building-wide panic by setting of remote explosives in the lobby when he forced his way past Jess at gunpoint.

Lena stood up as the hitman entered the room. He held on to Jess as a body shield, training a distinctly alien-looking weapon on Lena.

“Your mother sends her deepest regrets that she couldn’t be here in person to watch you die. This is what happens when you bed with an alien.” The man spat as the barrel began to glow.

It was almost like time itself slowed down - Lena watched as a glowing projectile of energy form from the barrel and fly towards her. There was no way she would get out of the way in time.She shifted as much as she could, trying to get it to hit somewhere non-fatal. As the bolt hit her shoulder, pain lanced through her entire body, her vision going dark as the pain surged through her body like pulses of a strobe light.

 

\---

 

Lena groaned as the pounding headache and throbbing shoulder greeted her return to consciousness. She honestly wasn’t sure she if she should be glad to be alive, given how much pain she was in.

*Clink*

Her hand stopped on its journey towards her head. She tested her hand again. Was she handcuffed to this...bed? Gurney? She blinked a few times, trying to get her vision to focus well. Finally after what seemed like ages, she looked down at her wrist. Yup. That was definitely a handcuff keeping her on this bed...table? She honestly couldn’t tell which it was. And given the unfamiliarity of her surroundings, it was likely that she was now in her mother’s clutches. She hoped that she hadn’t been unconscious for too long, at least so when the moon rose, if she transformed at least she’d slaughter her way through CADMUS agents.

_Maybe it’s close enough to a full moon that I can bust out of these handcuffs. At least then I’d be able to get a look around._ Hissing with the pain of moving her shoulder, she grabbed the handcuffs with her free hand and yanked as hard as she could.

_I’m not sure that was the best idea_ , she thought as the handcuffs broke, but so did the bedrail and it went sailing across the room. It crashed straight into the floor to ceiling glass pane that was next to the door. The pane of glass held, though the bedrail did puncture through and was embedded in the window now. Also given how quickly the door opened, it was definitely not a stealthy move. For the second time that day, Lena was looking down the barrel of an alien weapon. Although this one was distinctly blue in color, and was held by a familiar face. “Agent Danvers?” Lena inquired. “What’s going on?”

Alex swept her eyes around the room briefly, before lowering her gun slightly. Although she did keep it pointing in Lena’s direction. “So who exactly are you and what have you done with Miss Luthor?” Alex watched Lena carefully.

“Wha-What? I don’t unders-”

“It’s her Alex.” Supergirl stood holding on to the doorframe, looking a little bit shaky and worn out. “Her heartbeat and everything is normal.”

“You’re sure?” Supergirl nodded. Alex turned back to Lena. “Are you going to run or attack me? I just want to figure out what’s going on.”

Lena nodded. “As do I, Agent Danvers. Though I do need to ask what time it is.”

“Ah right. it’s 8:25. You’ve been out most of the day.”

Lena visibly relaxed. “I have an hour or so before you should probably put me in a cage of some kind.”

Alex’s expression grew puzzled as she slowly holstered her weapon. “And why exactly do we need to lock you up?”

“It seems that I’ve managed to contract an incurable disease.” Lena sighed. Looking at Supergirl’s worried expression, she continued, “No not one of the artificial ones that Lex created - It’s a natural, though painful, disease - Lycanthropy.”

Supergirl’s expression was mostly unreadable, but definitely still on the worried side of things. But Alex launched straight into doctor mode. “How’d you contract it? Did you meet the werewolf who bit you? Could you identify them? We’ve had a few come in for medical care right after the full moon - they don’t fully trust us, but at least we’re well stocked to treat their wounds - Did you come up with some new method of identifying the virus? Because whew is the antibody thing a pain. I mean like it doesn’t take that lo-”

“Breathe, Alex” Supergirl finally spoke up. “It’s clearly new for her and i think you might be scaring her more than the prospect of turning is.”

Alex shot Supergirl a unreadable look. “Right, sorry.” Look, we can help out, but do you mind if I rerun the test on your blood sample we took earlier? DEO policy means we need to verify.” Lena gave her permission and Alex moved about the lab gathering materials and starting to work.

A knock on the doorframe brought Lena’s attention back to the doorway, where Supergirl stood almost nervously. Next to her however was a face she hadn’t seen in quite some time: Lucy Lane.

“Miss Lane? Wha-”

“Please, Miss Luthor, it’s Director Lane. What happened here, and why does Supergirl look like she’s been caught with her hand in J’onn’s snack drawer again. Please tell me I don’t have to go talk to him about that again.”

Supergirl grinned sheepishly, shaking her head as Lena spoke up, “While that sounds like a story I would love to hear about sometime, I’m afraid the bed piece through the window is my fault. I’ve contracted Lycanthropy and the changes in my body are still a little difficult to get used to. Especially this close to my first change.”

“Wait,” Alex cuts in, “You haven’t undergone your first change yet? That would explain why I’m not finding any presence of the disease in your blood. Also, not sure where you got your information from, but the bodily changes only start after your first transformation.”

Lena was floored. If it wasn’t lycanthropy, what could it be? Lex’s notes on diseases that changed humans were too extensive, and she couldn’t just be going mad like him, since the other three women in the room all witnessed the effects of the change. Her mind started racing, trying to go back and figure out what else she could have been exposed to, only to be interrupted by Lucy.

“Wait, let me guess: You need less sleep, suddenly can hear and see better, your appetite increased along with unhealthy cravings. Oh yeah and you also seem to heal a ton faster, right?”

Everyone else in the room stared at Lucy. Lena swallowed nervously, “Y-yeah that’s the symptoms I’ve had. How-”

Lucy’s knowing smirk grew. “Wow,” she said, nodding at Lena. She glanced over at Supergirl. “You too my advice, I see.” Supergirl seemed suddenly a bit more bashful. “So you’ve been having sex for about a month now you said?”

“Wha-Wh-What?” Alex, Lena and Supergirl all had the same reaction - confusion and shock.

“Oh come on.” Lucy’s face fell before groaning. She shot a pointed look towards Supergirl. “You still haven’t told her? I mean come on, it’s like the classic reason why my sister’s still alive.”

“What are you talking about?” Supergirl squeaked finally. “What classic reason?”

“Wait. Do -do you really not know what the symptoms are from? Oh Jesus. So all the symptoms she has are the same as your powers, just weaker. She’d probably fall slower if you dropped her right now. Not sure about the Freeze breath or Heat vision though. Never noticed those coming in.”

“Wait, I’m rather confused here.” Lena interjected. “Are you saying that Supergirl is the reason this is happening? Because i’ve never had sex with her.” She glanced over at Supergirl. Her head hung, shoulders slumped; she appeared to be in thought.

“Uh…” Supergirl shuffled her feet, “We’ve definitely been having sex. Frequently. And it’s been mind-blowing. You said so yourself just last week after you rode-”

Lena was sure her jaw was on the floor. How on earth had she missed this? Kara Danvers was Supergirl. She was dating Supergirl and had been fucking her for weeks now.” How could she have been so oblivious to a huge part of her best friend - and girlfriend’s life? She starting thinking back about all the times she had seen Kara with windblown hair, talking about how smokey she smelled from a fire on the docks or something similar, and Lena had assumed that she had been there reporting, or had trouble sleeping again and had gone out for a late-night run. God, how many missed lunches and dinners from ‘oh there was a rampaging alien downtown’ had she completely misinterpreted?

“Lena?” Lucy’s voice cut through the internal screaming. “You ok? You seem pretty shocked by this.”

“I-” Lena faltered. She rubbed her forehead. “I’m just now putting the pieces together. I’m not sure why it took me so lo-wait. The night we started dating and you came to my office and confessed being attracted to me- I cut you off and told you I knew, didn’t I?”

Kara nodded. “I was trying to tell you I was Supergirl, and when you told me you knew- I was overjoyed, couldn’t help myself and kissed you. I assumed since you never asked questions you were perfectly fine with it all. I mean you got worried and all when I would be in bad fights-”

Lena’s laughter cut Kara off. “I thought you were telling me that you were bi or lesbian, after your confession of how ‘pretty, wonderful, brilliant, and gorgeous’ I was. And then you just kissed me. And I’m glad you did, but- God I feel like I’m an idiot.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders. “No no no- I should have made sure I said it explicitly. I was just so happy, and just wow. Nobody’s made me feel like you have ever before.” Lena was smiling now, looking adoringly up at Kara as she spoke.

“First off, TMI.” Alex cut in, “And second, Lucy what do you mean by the classic reason? We’re still no closer to figuring out what exactly is going on.”

Lucy smirked. “Well when two people love eac-”

“Lucy.” Alex’s harsh tone cut her off.

“No seriously,” Lucy responded with a slight blush, “Kryptonian, umm, sexual fluids? I guess that’s the right term? Anyways when those are consumed by someone they love, it kinda shifts their body into a more Kryptonian version. Like obviously not full powers and everything, but…” Lucy trailed off, her face seeming to grow sad for an instant. “Yeah, but we’re pretty sure it’s close to permanent. I mean I know that Lois’ powers are unlikely to wane,” she said with a grimace.

“Lois L-Clark Kent is Superman?” Lena’s shocked face returned for just a second. “Wait, but who else has powers? You? That was your implication, right?”

Lucy sighed.“Promise not to freak out?” She rolled up her sleeves, the calmly drew her belt knife. She sliced deeply across the back of her forearm. When it was obvious that only a thin red line appeared, she started speaking again. “I was hunting down one of the Fort Rozz escapees, got seperated and shot three or four times. Next thing I knew, i was lying on a makeshift bed, wounds bandaged with less pain than I expected. My rescuer had changed me to save my life. Apparently she’d been hunting down the Rozz prisoners as well, and was able to let me know where some of their corpses were, and where some had been restrained or otherwise incapacitated. Her info turned out to be spot on, so i asked her to come in; work with the DEO, we’d get her set up, the usual - she’s still on probation now, but I’m watching her outside of work. It’s...complicated. I can see about setting up a meeting if you’re interested.”

Lena was fascinated. Not only was she not alone, both of the Lane sisters had gone through the same transformation. It might be good to reach out to them and try to understand everything that was happening.

“Umm,” Kara interrupted her thoughts. She blushed brilliantly as she asked “If you’re...powered, I guess, from a single dose, or whatever you want to call it. I guess I’m worried that an increased dosage... or frequency of--Alex, stop laughing please! It’s not funny.”

“So…So,” Alex snorted out between fits of laughter, “You want to know if you’ve created a second Supergirl because of how much you and Lena have been fucking?”

“Alex!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this was a brainchild from the lovely Sango-blep's work "Two-Finger Lick", which is NSFW btw (http://sangoundercover.tumblr.com/post/160280234057/caseythered-sangoundercover-the-two-finger). Honestly this is the first piece of fiction i've written in probably 15 year or so- I know it sucks, some places more than others. Please let me know what you liked and didn't like so I can improve for next time. Sorry for the poor editing.


End file.
